nouvelle rentrée
by Lauranouille
Summary: La Saison 3 comme je l'aimerai pour le couple Brittana, Santana fait sa rentrée au lycée et a mûrie par rapport a Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

GLEE

Après les vacances d'été, qui ce sont passé assez banalement, je suis de retour au lycée, marchant dans cette immonde couloir avec tout c'est boutonneux qui vous regarde. J'arrive a mon casier et aperçois Quinn, plus changé que jamais, elle avait l'air d'avoir murit, a coté d'elle se tenait Tina et Mercedes, qui se racontait leur super vacance pfff rien de tel qui me donne envie de leur balancer une remarque cinglante mais Quinn m'aperçut et vient à ma rencontre :

- Salut toi, tes vacances ce sont bien passé ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Ouais, bof et les tiennes ?

-pareil, mais ce n'est pas grave, et les amours ? Tu t'es trouvé un mec ?

Je me suis sentie rougir, personne ne savait pour mon petit secret de lesbienne, personne sauf Brittany évidement. Quinn ayant vue ma réaction et n'insista pas, elle me dit que le cours de chant allait commencer. En entrant dans la salle de chant un petit sourire se format sur mes lèvres sans que je puisse le contrôler, je vis Rachel pendue au bras de Finn, Mike et Tina rigolant, Mercedes rayonnante, Sam... Mais ou est Sam ? Oh surement à l'hôpital après sa réduction buccale pensais-je. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et la, l'horreur, une image qui me fit devenir rouge de colère, un nouveau mec que je ne connaissais pas était entrain d'embrassé Brittany, ma Brittany, mais c'est qui se gars ? Quinn s'approchât de mon oreille et me dit : - il s'appelle Eric, c'est le nouveau Quater back, ils se sont rencontré au stage de motocross cet été. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais merde, je me retenais de ne pas aller lui mettre un bon coup la ou je pense, mais a ce moment Brittany tourna son regard dans le mien et se leva avec un sourire avant de me prendre dans ces bras, cette seconde de bonheur aurais été parfaite sans Mr Shuester qui nous disait d'allais nous assoir, je m'assis a coter de Brittany avec un petit sourire malgré qu'elle tenait la main a cette abrutie. Mr Shuester nous dit que Sam avait déménagé a cause de ces soucie d'argent, mais qu'il était heureux que Eric nous rejoigne et Bla Bla Bla, Bref après sont petit discours il nous laissa nous en aller pour notre prochain cours, j'attendais avec impatience de parler a Brittany. Je marchais dans le couloir direction mon casier, j'aperçue Brittany a sont casier et alla la rejoindre, je devait lui demander c'était quoi ce bordel avec ce Eric. Dés qu'elle me vit elle sourit et je fis de même :

Santana sa faisait tellement longtemps, tu ma manqué tu sais. Me dit-elle.

Heu oui tu ma manqué aussi, mais dit moi tu tes pas ennuyer cet été avec cet Eric, lui dis-je avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Ha je le savais que t'allait mal le prendre.

Ho mais je le prends pas mal sauf que avant les vacances tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais plus que tout au monde alors je pensais que tu ne sortirais avec personne cet été. Lui dis-je en bien faisant attention que personne ne nous entende.

Oui mais attend quand je tes dit ça, tu as dit que j'étais ta meilleure amie alors j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sorte ensemble, me dit-elle avec une tête qui mimait quelle ne comprenais plus rien.

Quoi ? mais non je t'ais dit sa par ce que je n'étais pas encore prête mais évidemment que je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, dis-je en m'énervant.

Ha, je suis désolé je n'avais pas compris ça. Et ces a ce moment la que Eric débarqua.

Bébé ont y va ? demanda t-il en m'ignorant.

Heu oui j'arrive deux minutes. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ok je t'attends dans la voiture, dit-il en partant.

Je vais vomir, met comment tu peux sortir avec un gars pareil, sa me tue. Lui dis-je.

Il est gentil, tu sais, bon écoute il m'attend on parlera de sa, ce soir ? Je viens chez toi ces bons ? me dit-elle.

Ok d'accord 8h00 chez moi. Lui dis-je avant de la laisser partir avec se macaque.

Quand je rentraire chez moi je m'aperçus que sa me faisait plus de mal que je ne le pensais de voir Brittany avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je m'allongeais sur le lit attendent 8h00 pour lui dire se que je ressentais face a sa relation. 8h00 arrivât assez vite et de suite j'entendis la porte toqué, toujours a l'heure me suis-je dit avec un sourire aux lèvres en allant ouvrir. Je la vit toute souriante, je la laissai entrer pour vite monter dans ma chambre afin que nous parlions.

Alors parlons… me dit-elle avec un soupçon d'impatience.

Heu oui, pour te parler clairement, c'est quoi ce BORDEL avec ce gars ? lui dis-je pour ne pas quelle me regarde avec sont regard d'incompréhension qui parfois m'exaspère.

Mais la je pige QUE DALLE ! un moment tu me dis que je suis ta meilleure amie et après tu me dis que tu veux sortir avec moi ! mais faut savoir Santana.

Oui mais sa voulais dire la même chose… lui dis-je avec une pointe d'impatience. Bon écoute je suis désolée, je n'ai pas était clair c'est ma faute, mais maintenant tu le sais, alors tu pourrais le plaqué et sortir avec moi. Lui dis-je avec un sourire coquin.

Heu Heu…. Bredouilla t-elle en me voyant avancé vers elle.

Ecoute Britt, je respecterais ton choix même si il ne me plaît pas, je serais toujours ta meilleure amie. Lui dis-je avec sincérité.

Je peux te donner ma réponse dans quelque jour ? me dit-elle avec sont air de chien battue.

D'accord, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Brittany n'est pas restée cette nuit, elle devait sortir avec Eric se qui me rendait à chaque fois que je l'imaginais avec lui un peux…. Jalouse je l'avoue. Mais pour la première fois je ne m'en faisais pas, sur le choix de Britt car dans le pire des cas je resterais sa meilleure amie même si je voudrais être plus. Je me suis habillé assez simplement : jeans, converse, t-shirt et je partie au lycée. En arrivant Brittany était devant les casiers, elle semblait m'attendre, elle me sourit et je lui rendis. J'arrivai à sa hauteur.

-Ca va ? Lui dis-je en voyant sont aire assez triste.

-J'ai parlé à Eric de se que je ressentais envers lui…

-Et ? Impatiente de savoir.

-Il à dit que c'était normal vue que l'on ne sortait pas ensemble depuis longtemps, et qu'il attendrait.

Génial elle lui qu'elle ne l'aime pas et lui il lui dit qu'il comprend mais Merde il ne pourrait pas être normal et la laissé tombé au moins je pourrais la réconforter. Héhé .

-Ecoute on a dit qu'on te laissait quelque jour, alors il faut lui faire vite comprendre que tu ne l'aime pas. Lui dis-je avec simplicité. Elle me regarda bizarrement.

-J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Dit-elle avec nervosité.

-Quoi, tu l'aime ?

-Non…enfin je ces pas, il est gentil tu sais, plus que Artie ne la jamais été.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai toujours été gentille avec toi ! Et pourtant tu ne veux pas de moi. Lui dis-je en m'énervant.

-Mais ne t'énerve pas, écoute le jour ou tu feras ton coming-out je serais la et je serais ravie de sortir avec toi tu le sais je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne veux pas avoir une relation en secret. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Une question me traversa l'esprit.

-Tu as….tu as couché avec lui ? Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux pas terre, gêné par ce que je venais de demander, puis voyant qu'elle ne répondait, je levai les yeux et la fixa.


	2. Chapter 2

-Non. Houla le soulagement, mais attendez.

-Attend sa fait 2 mois que tu sors avec et tu vas me dire que vous n'êtes pas encore passez à l'acte ?

-Je lui et dit que je voulais attendre, il est compréhensif tu sais.

Pff à l'entendre c'est le gars parfait. Je lui fais un sourire un peux forcer jusqu'à que ont entendent la sonnerie pour reprendre les cours, elle devait allez en cours d'espagnol et moi à celui de français nous somme partie en ce promettant de se retrouvée au Glee club. En passant je n'est pas pus retenir ma colère plus longtemps, on aurait dit une hystérique, cette fille était au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment, je lui passa devant en lui balançant un truc du genre : « Tes fringue tu les prend chez ta grand-mère ou tu as un vrai goût de merde ». Et la voilà partie en pleurant dans les toilettes, ça ! Ça me remonte le moral. Le cours de français se passa bien enfin j'en sais rien, je dessinais.

Après ce cours passionnant, je m'avançais vers le Glee club suivie de Tina et Mercedes qui sortait du cours de Math apparemment. J'arrive au Glee club est voit Britt, je lui sourit et m'assis à côté d'elle, surprise de ne pas voir l'autre plouc qui lui sert de petit copain, je lui demande ou il est ?

-Ha Heu il devait aller chez le médecin. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Ha…. Heu j'aimerais te parler tout à l'heure à propos de… mes sentiments. Je dis cette phrase en prenant soin de chuchoté.

-Mais S je connais déjà tes sentiment et…

-Non je voudrais te faire comprendre quelque chose. La coupais-je.

Dès que à fini le cours je pris Britt par la main et l'amena dans les toilettes et ferma la porte à clef.

-« Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire et une décision que je n'est pas pris à la légère, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas te perdre, rien que pour une réputation à la con. » Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. «Je m'en fou des ragots ou des regards, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est toi. Je t'aime Britt, pour toujours. » Lui dis-je.

Brittany me regardait avec un air d'espoir et de fierté qui me fait fondre.

-Alors j'ai décidé de te faire une surprise demain au glee club enfin plus une déclaration qu'une surprise. Lui dis-je.

-S, si tu n'est pas prête je vais pas te forcer. Me dit-elle sachant bien de quoi je parlais, ce qui me réjouis car pour sa elle est très intelligente.

-Ouais je sais mais j'ai trop besoin de toi et je ne veux plus me cacher.

Je lui fis un sourire et l'embrassa sur sa joue chaude et ce simple contact avec sa peau me fit bruler de l'intérieure, elle me regardait avec ces yeux bleu turquoise et me fit un sourire alors que je partais.

Quand je rentrai dans ma voiture pour rentrée chez moi, je pensais à ce que demain j'allais faire. Suicide sociale ? Oui ! Pour la bonne cause ? ho que oui ! Mais je fais quoi si elle me refait le coup d'Artie ! Bon de toute façon je le fait pour moi et on verra bien après tout je peux toujours aller a New-York dans ce camp pour lesbiennes. Bon non, je suis Santana Lopez dit Satan Lopez, je n'ai peur de personne, pff la bonne blague les gens me terrifies. Je rentre chez moi et monte direct dans ma chambre. J'écris ce que je vais dire demain au glee club et surtout à Britt. Dès que j'eu fini je l'appris en 2 min et m'endormie. Je me réveille doucement, le réveil affiché 6h30, Pouah, bon. Vue que je n'arrive plus a me rendormir je décide donc de prendre un douche bien chaude et longue pour une fois que j'ai le temps. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps me faisait pensée à elle, chaude comme la braise, mais attendez il est 6h30 du mat' et je pense au sexe mais putain je suis complètement accros ces pas possible, c'est vrai quelle est trop bonne au lit et… mais putain, bon pense a autre chose Santana, déjà après ma petite annonce il faudra renforcer la dose de méchanceté, lesbienne ou pas je reste une garce. Après cette bonne douche je décide d'enfin m'habillé et d'aller déjeuné, le réveil affiché maintenant 7h30, ma mère était déjà en bas buvant sont café.

-Salut maman. Lui dis-je avec petit sourire.

-Mija tes déjà habiller, tu es pressé d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais ont peux dire ça, Heu maman es-que par hasard tu connais des gens qui sont… qui sont gay ? Lui dis-je en sachant que un jour il faudra bien lui dire.

-Heu a par ton ami Kurt, non, pourquoi ?

-Nan comme ça, je me demandais se que tu en pensais ces tout.

-Ben je pense que l'amour n'à pas de sexe, chérie, tu crois que moi ta mère je ne t'ai pas vue changé depuis l'année dernière, tu te cherche c'est ça ? me dit-elle avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-« Heu ouais c'est un peux près sa, je dirais que pour l'instant heu… bon d'accord honnêtement je suis amoureuse maman depuis l'année dernière enfin c'est l'année dernière que je m'en suis rendue compte enfin bref, maman je suis amoureuse et ce n'est pas un garçon. » Tout en disant ça, je prenais bien sois de ne pas la regarder.

-Mija, je ne vais pas te mentir, sa ne m'enchante pas mais je préfère accepter que de perdre ma fille, je te soutiendrais et ton père aussi sera présent, enfin pas présent littéralement vue qu'il est toujours à l'hôpital mais je veux dire avec toi dans le sens ou…

-Oui maman j'ai compris, et merci beaucoup je pensais que t'allais mal le prendre c'est pour ça que j'attendais avant de te le dire. Sachant qu'il y a ma mère derrière moi et qu'elle me soutient me donne encore plus le courage de le dire a tout le monde.

-Tu es ma fille, je t'aime Mija contre vent et marré, bon alors dis moi je la connais ? me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Heu enfaite c'est… c'est heu Britt maman.

-Ho wow Mija, enfin je m'en doutais un peux mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle sortait avec un garçon ? me dit-elle avec un peux d'inquiétude.

-Heu oui mais c'est compliqué elle, elle est amoureuse aussi de moi mais aussi des garçons tu comprends enfin bref c'est compliqué.

-Huh oui je comprends, bon va vite au lycée tu vas être en retard. Elle me fit un sourire avant que je parte. Tout en conduisant j'envoie un message à Brittany.

Contact Brittany, nouveaux message:

Hey Britt-Britt, je voulais savoir comment sa allait et te dire qu'on se voit plus tard au casier ? ) –S

Brittany n'à pas tarder à me répondre se qui me réjouis.

Nouveaux message de Brittany :

Hey S, sa va, un peux stresser par ton courage mais aussi très fière ) oui on se voit aux casiers. xoxo B.

Je souris à ce message et gara ma voiture dans le parking, je me dirigeai dans le lycée et m'arrêta aux casiers, Britt n'était pas encore là. Je pris mes livre de math et la je sentie une odeur adorable, je la reconnue sans même la regarder.

-Hey B.

-Hey S, désoler du retard j'étais avec Eric. Me dit-elle en prenant ces livres, mais putain cet Eric, je le vois encore la toucher je crois que je peux prendre de la morphine à l'hôpital de mon père et le tuez avec.

-Ha est quoi de neuf ? Lui dis-je en fermant mon casier et la fixais.

-Je viens de rompre. Me dit-elle très simplement.

Je suis passé de choqué à…ravie ! ENFIN, merci seigneur.

-Ha bon, mais heu pourquoi ? Lui dis-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

Elle s'approcha de moi suffisamment pour que j'entende sont murmure :

-Par-ce-que il n'y a que toi que j'aime et je crois qu'il l'avait compris.


End file.
